The present invention relates to a connector terminal examination device for examining states of insertion of wire terminals in a connector to check for the positions and conductivity of the wire terminals.
Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 18545/1978 and 8221/1980 disclose connector terminal examination devices. Both of these known devices have a main body provided in the front side thereof with a connector fitting portion and a plurality of parallel examination pins projected from the main body towards the connector to be examined. The examination pins are urged towards the connector and are divided into two portions at their longitudinal mid portions. During the examination, when the portions of the pins remote from the main body are contacted and pushed by the terminals, these portions are moved backward into contact with the other portions of the pins to complete electric circuits, thus allowing the examination of the states of the connector terminals.
The examination device proposed in Publication No. 18545/1978, however, involves certain problems concerning the mounting of the connector on a jig, as well as easiness of the examination. On the other hand, the examination device disclosed in Publication No. 8821/1980, wherein the examination pins are directly received by the through holes formed in the main body of the device, suffers from a problem in that the end pins, i.e., the pin portions remote from the main body, which are forced to move reciprocatingly, friction on the wall of the through bores to produce fine ducts and powders of the plastic which is used as the material of the main body. In addition, the examination performance is often impaired due to conduction failure caused by the plastic powders coming between two portions of the pins.